


Library Love

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Libraries, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had never really been one for having a librarian kink, but that was before he first saw Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Love

Books smell.

That was the first thing Jared had noticed about the library. Back in his hometown the library had been brand new and while the books there had been old as well, they hadn't yet filled the entire building with the smell. The library of the small college town where he had ended up was different and the old building with its high, narrow windows smelled distinctly of old books.

With a huff he hefted his messenger bag more securely on his shoulder and looked around for a good spot. Sadly most of the window tables were taken and Jared sighed as he sat down in the middle of the room and got his computer out and put it down on the table in front of him.

He really wished he could work from his dorm but with a _The Day That Ends with Y_ party having started an hour earlier Jared had realized that he needed to go somewhere else if he wanted to get any work done. The library wasn't his dream spot, but unlike the dorm it was quiet and Jared soon found himself immersed in his work. That was until a voice broke through his focus and made him look over to the checkout counter.

"Oh, you're early."

It was the girl behind the counter but what caught Jared's attention was the young man she was talking to.

"I know, but I have some reading to do so I might as well do it here. You're free to leave if you want," the man said and Jared watched as he sild out of his pea coat, revealing a pressed shirt and a grey and black argyle sweater vest.

"Thank you, Jensen!" the girl said, quickly grabbing her things and she was out the door before the man - Jensen - could hang his coat over the back of a chair.

It was only then that he turned enough for Jared to get a good look of his face and Jared felt his mouth go slightly dry. Jensen was gorgeous and while Jared had never thought himself to have a thing for glasses, in that moment he changed his mind. Even from the distance, Jared could see that Jensen's eyes were a startling green behind his wire-rimmed glasses and Jared forced himself to look down at his computer screen before Jensen caught him staring.

-¤-

"Where are you going, Jay?"

"Library," Jared said, stuffing a book down his bag and hoping that Chad wouldn't push further but of course he did.

"What? But you said before you actually don't have anything to work on today!"

Shit.

"I had forgotten about this one...thing," Jared said vaguely and he couldn't really fault Chad for bursting out laughing.

"So this has nothing to do with the librarian?" Chad asked with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"But hey, that shirt is tight enough that you can show off!" Chad called out after him and Jared could feel his cheeks heating up.

Chad's laughter followed him out and Jared sighed. He couldn't believe he had told Chad about Jensen, not even after the amount of beers they had shared. On the other hand, Chad was supportive in his own way and whenever someone else asked about the amount of time Jared spent in the library, Chad was the one always there to change the subject.

The walk to the library wasn't long enough for Jared to try and come up with a good way to talk to Jensen, but then he had been coming to the library several times a week over the last month without managing more than to ask for directions to a book he didn't need, so it wasn't really a surprise. Straightening his shirt Jared pushed the doors open and he saw Jensen look up from his chair, smiling at Jared before looking back down to whatever it was he was reading. Jared walked over to the table he had claimed as his own after the first week, one where he knew he would be able to watch Jensen but also one where Jensen would be able to watch him, were he so inclined.

That day Jensen was dressed in another sweater vest but in addition he also wore a bowtie and that was much hotter than it had any right to be. Spending so much time in the library meant Jared wasn't only making great progress with his homework, but he had also started reading in between his Jensen ogling and he was surprised how much he liked it. With _Nineteen Eighty-Four_ open on his lap, Jared made sure to stretch out in a way that showed off the muscles he'd been able to build over the last year because even if he wasn't quite up to talking to Jensen, he wasn't above at least trying to get some attention.

Jensen sat chewing on a pen, something that really distracted Jared from his reading no matter how good the book was and he had to bite back a groan when he saw Jensen take off his glasses and polish them before putting them back on. Not even Winston Smith or Big Brother could manage to keep Jared from watching the way Jensen's lips pursed around the edge of the pen. Nor the way he every now and then ran a hand through his hair, messing it up enough that despite his neat clothing it looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. Jared fished his phone out of his pocket, sending off a message to Chad.

_\- What the hell do I say? -_

The response came before Jared could even put the phone back down on the table and Jared couldn't help but huff out a small, surprised laugh.

_\- U cud try wth hello. stupid -_

"Oh, you're reading Orwell? I love that book. If you like that one, you should probably try _Brave New World_ next."

Jared almost dropped the phone when he saw Jensen standing right next to his table, glasses perched on the edge of his nose and a small, hesitant smile on his lips.

"Uhm."

"You know. If you want to. I mean, it is good," Jensen added, the smile slipping slightly.

"Yeah," Jared managed to get out. "I might do that."

Jensen's shy smile turned happier but before Jared could come up with more things to say Jensen turned and walked away and only then did Jard realize he was pushing the small trolley with returned books. Jared took the opportunity to look at Jensen's ass and the way his ironed pants fit perfectly over the rounded swell of it. Jared really needed to start talking to Jensen.

-¤-

Jared held up a shirt in front of himself, looking at his reflection the mirror but not sure if it was the right one. Throwing it down on the bed he reached for a dress shirt, something closer to what Jensen usually wore but Jared still wasn't sure about it. Before he could make a decision, the door was pushed open and Chad stumbled inside, take-out containers in hand.

"Oh, you gotta be shitting me!" Chad exclaimed when he saw Jared in front of the mirror.

"That was fast," Jared muttered, throwing the shirt down on top of the other and reaching for one of the bags.

"That's what she said," Chad said, almost automatically and he didn't react when Jared rolled his eyes. "But really, you're angsting over what clothes to wear to the _library_."

He didn't really believe it was possible to just ignore Chad, but he still tried as he popped the lid off the first container and groaned when the smell of Kung Pao Chicken hit him.

"C'mon, Jay. This is embarrassing. You need to get some. I can't be your friend when you're pining like this over some nerdy librarian."

"Dude, he's hot," Jared protested. "Beyond hot."

"So talk to him already. It's not that hard. Find out if he's interested and introduce yourself. You knowing his name and him not knowing yours is slightly creepy."

Jared piled some of the Kung Pao Chicken on a plate and reached for another container while he tried to figure out what he should be doing.

"I'm not big with the having of suave," he admitted glumly. "Besides, he makes me tongue-tied."

Chad looked at him for a full minute before reaching out to snag the Kung Pao from where Jared had put it down.

"So, show off more. You're moderately hot, I'm sure you can make _him_ talk to _you_. Besides, you're a reader now. You're turning dork by association."

"I appreciate your support. I think."

Chad grinned, mouth full of food and Jared rolled his eyes. Maybe he could do it, though. And at least he could talk books with Jensen. Hopefully.

-¤-

It was a warm day and the library was almost empty, most people taking the opportunity to lounge outside but Jared sat in his usual spot, _Brave New World_ in front of him. Jensen, however, was nowhere to be seen. He had been there when Jared first walked in, but Jared managed to actually become immersed in his book and the next time he looked up, there was a girl at the counter and no Jensen around. The only reason Jared was still there was because he saw Jensen's messenger bag still resting on the counter so he had to be somewhere close.

Jared sighed. The coming warmth was welcome but the library's AC wasn't the best and Jared could feel the way his slightly too tight t-shirt was sticking skin and he lifted it up some, fanning himself with the book to cool himself down some.

"Oh."

It wasn't much more than a gasp, but it made Jared look up and Jensen was standing a bit down the aisle, bookshelves hiding him from the girl at the counter and his eyes were locked on the strip of skin Jared was showing. When Jared slowly lowered his shirt, covering himself back up, Jensen’s gaze slowly traveled up to Jared's face and the prettiest blush crept up Jensen's cheeks. For some reason, that little splash of color was enough to make Jared abandon his book and he stood up, closing the distance between them and when Jensen held his ground Jared smiled.

"Hey," Jared said, stopping in front of Jensen and looking back over his shoulder to make sure they were out of view. "I'm Jared."

"I know," Jensen said and then he looked a bit embarrassed. "I checked you out the other day? Your name is on your library card. I'm Jensen."

Jared smiled, taking a step closer and it sent a shiver down his spine when Jensen had to tilt his head back slightly to look up at him.

"I know. I might have checked you out," Jared admitted because if Jensen was talking to him, then Jared could be coherent enough to talk back.

"I'm the reason you're in the library so much?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Jensen said, looking down to where his fingers were tugging at the hem of his sweater. "Because I might have taken a few extra shifts, hoping to get to see more of you. Are you liking the book?"

Jared smiled then, because Jensen looking up at him a bit nervously was one of the cutest thing he had seen.

"Go out with me?" Jared asked, blurting the words out before he could think it through.

"What? I mean yes. Please."

Jensen bit down on his lower lip, like he was suddenly realizing just how eager he sounded but he did reach into his pocket, coming back up with pen and paper and soon Jared found himself with Jensen's number scribbled down.

"I'll call you," Jared promised.

"I have to go back to work. I get off in two hours."

For a moment Jared wondered if Jensen would kiss him, but instead he smoothed his hands down his clothes and walked away, turning back to give Jared a small smile before he disappeared around the corner.

-¤-

When Jensen saw Jared come in through the doors his smile turned warm and Jared walked directly to the counter.

"Hey Jen," he said, watching as the nickname made Jensen's smile turn softer.

"Hey," Jensen said. "I had a good time yesterday."

"So did I."

Their second day had been great, even more so when it ended on Jensen's couch with Jared's mouth exploring Jensen's. Jared was pretty sure he had gotten himself a boyfriend. He got even more sure when Jensen looked over to where the girl Jared had seen a few times before and he winked at Jared.

"Hey Al, can you hold down the counter? I need to show Jared here where to find a book."

The girl looked over at them and Jared was pretty sure she saw straight through Jensen's flimsy excuse.

"Don't take too long," she answered and Jared didn't have my choice but follow Jensen as he made his way down to aisles to a corner of the library that tended to be abandoned.

"Not many people interested in these-"

Jared didn't get further before Jensen's hands clenched in the front of his t-shirt and pulled him down into soft kiss. Jensen's lips against his felt perfect and Jared stepped in closer, his hands coming down to land on Jensen's hips as he deepened the kiss. A soft moan escaped Jensen and Jared sure hoped no one was close, but he didn't really care either way. Not when Jensen's tongue tangled with his, and Jensen pushed up into the kiss and pressed their bodies even closer. The scent of the books surrounded them, warm and inviting in a way Jared wouldn't have thought it could be a few weeks earlier, but the scent was closely connected to Jensen and Jared thought it would ever be one of his favorite smells.

He pressed Jensen up firmer against one of the bookshelves, happy about the shelves being sturdy enough to hold their weight as Jensen's hands came up to wrap around his neck.

"Jesus," Jensen sighed happily when Jared pulled back, both of them breathing heavily and Jared could feel that Jensen was hard against his thigh. "I need to head back or Alona might kill me."

"Yeah," Jared agreed but he still leaned in to kiss Jensen once more.

"I just need to...calm down a little," Jensen said, blushing slightly.

"You and me both. Wanna come over tonight? I...can't cook, not in a dorm room."

"Or you could come to my place?" Jensen suggested. "It'll be our third date. You could stay the night."

Jared smiled at that, nodding eagerly but he did take a step back, knowing full well that neither of them would be able to calm down if they kept making out. Besides, Jared planned to make the most of his night spent with Jensen. And he definitely had a boyfriend.

-¤-  



End file.
